yes
by naru-ca-titan
Summary: okay they get separated then they meet again so.......yeah


Okay so to the dude that reviewed my other story sorry about the quotation marks. So here is the next one. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .The mighty power of scissors

YES

BY NARU-CA-TITAN

"Everywhere I look it reminds me of him" Sakura thought

"But it'll have to do until he comes back" She thought again

Everyone told her he wasn't coming back. She refused to believe them,

Because the had no proof, no information, no nothing.

"He's been gone for three years on the same mission with Lee and neither one had returned, face the facts…..there not coming back."Ino told her on a sowworish way

Sakura refused to believe it "you're WRONG!" she yelled at her as she marched off in the rain that followed behind, above, and everywhere else. She refused to believe it. (Believe it – naruto – weew (that was on accident)

She ran into her room and yelled into her pillow "they don't know Naruto like I do he never would have died on an a – ranked mission, it's not like him to, I – I - I just know it!" She kept on screaming and screaming and screaming tearing up and making her pillow fell like a marshmallow in a smore. (Gewwy)

After everyone was asleep last night she took a walk around the village

She first saw itchiraku's (sorry if I spelt that wrong) how Naruto would sit in there and eat 6 bowls of ramen made her smile, yet a tear ran down her face

Then she saw the book store where they were stalking Kakashi behind a board

It made her laugh even more, yet more tears were rolling down he pale skin on to her pink shirt.

She also saw the area where all four of them, Kakashi, Sasuke, herself and Naruto, had there first training together and Naruto had to be tied up to a log.

"Naruto was always an idiot more of one then compared to now." She whispered under her breath barley loud enough to where she could hear it.

She also stopped by his house "_naruto"_ she thought in her head this time there was no laughter , just tears

Before she went home she stopped by the village's front gate

FLASHBACK--

"Don't worry I won't get hurt, Sakura-chan"

But what if you do _or worse._"

"Sakura –Chan you know that won't happen."

"Still" she thought in her head.

END FLASHBACK--

This time there were no laughing at all, but tears flowing down her face down her shirt and onto the ground below her.

She fell down on her knees screaming but no words came out.

"_NARUTOOOOO!"_ but no one could hear her, but it didn't matter all that mattered was if Naruto could hear her.

THE NEXT DAY--

After coming in late last night she was tired, yet her mom has to disturb her.

"Sakura-chan lady tsunade wants to see you." She said between the wall and the crack of the door.

"Mom I don't want to get up." She said into her pillow but her mom could still hear it.

"It has to do with him, Naruto."

As soon as she said that she was up and out of the house as fast as a cheetah hunting game.

It was a rainy day like the day he left.

She remembers it so vividly, like it was only 2 hours ago.

FLASHBACK--

"Well, we better get goin' Naruto" Lee said.

"Yeah you're right it is already starting to rain."

"Come on." Lee said all cheerfully like he does.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turns around "sakura-cha"

Before he could finish she tackled him, but it formed into a hug.

"_Come back safely"_ she whispered into his ear.

"_I will._" He whispered back into her ear.

It seemed like hours that hug lasted.

She finally let go

"Please just promise me" she told him

"I-I-I can't"

At that her eyes widened and she fell on her knees.

I'm sorry _sakura-chan._"

"_Let's go Lee."_ He said softly and sorrowful like.

"Yes"

Then they left sakura got up and went for a walk and it was the same way it was before itckiraku's then the store then the training ground then his house.

END FLASHBACK--

She ran into tsunade's office then she saw him a little scratched up and some dirt in his clothes."NARUTO" she screamed and ran to hug him. "SAKURA—CHAN" he yelled and they stood there hugging each other.

"We—we thought you and Lee were dead."

"Easy sakura—Chan neither one of us were dead we were ambushed and we fell of this cliff we were knocked out for at least seven months or more. This old lady found us, and helped us, if not we probably would be dead. We didn't know where we were, but we had to repay the dept to the old lady. But we realized that we were in the village hidden in stone. After we repaid the lady that took about three months then we headed back to the village. It wasn't easy there was no way of telling if we were going the right direction or if we had enough supplies to last or if we would get ambushed again of if we wou--" but he paused and thought "but it didn't happen all that matters is that me and you are here."

Tsunade had a tear welling up but she held it back and she dismissed them both but before they could leave Gai bursts through the room killing the door like it's a glass cup against the cold tile floor of a kitchen shattering into a million pieces or more.

"_Leeeeee"_ he shouted as he saw him for the first time in like 2 years_ "Gai-senseiiiiiii"_

Lee shouted back like a four year old boy seeing his first, very own, puppy for his birthday.

They hugged each other and Gai shouted out "First thing tomorrow we-we will start you're training." Then they ran off together probably going to find ten ten and neji to celebrate

"Awkward" Naruto said kinda softly

Sakura gave a little chuckle. "Come on I want to show you this place that I found when you were gone." Even though he didn't have much choice because he was not walking he was being forced to out of his own free will.

"Here we are." She said with a perky smile on her face then she looked at him._ Oh my god, he got hot. _She thought in her head as she looked at him. His hair was as fuzzy and pointy looking as ever. He was about five inches taller than her he had a full orange jacket with a black collar and pants were completely black and his jacket was tied around his waist showing his black shirt which was one of those muscle shirts which he had some muscles to show _damn _she thought in her head again.

When Naruto turned his head to look at her she turned her head and hope he didn't see her goggling him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Oh it is nothing just admiring yo." But before she could finish she realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"_Oh really" _he said kind of proud feeling "I admire you to." He gestured sarcastically but he meant it.

"I'm – I'm sorry" she replied nervously.

"Hey don't be." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her on the forehead.

She blushed at him as he removed his lips from her forehead

"_Naruto"_ She whispered as she hugged him tightly as she reached his lips with hers and they stood there kissing for about 15 minutes where no one could find them.

They finally let go of each other and at the same time they said "wow"

After starring at each other for about 5 minutes then Naruto finally broke the silence with "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she replied and they went there separate ways.

LATER--

When Naruto got home he opened a few windows to let out the dust circulating in the room that accumulated in the room while he was gone. Then about an hour later it was 11:00 p.m. and naruto closed his window and as he laid in his bed drifting into his sleep he whispered

"_Yes"_


End file.
